war
by nightmarelover
Summary: jacob and edward team up and then they meet harry potter


**Chapter 1**

It was finally said and done. It seemed that Bella was finally going to make her choice on who she wanted to be with.

However it wasnt anticipated that she would be making that decision in front of a huge audience.

Everybody was there. All of the Cullens and all of the werewolfes from La Push. It was a huge audience because it seemed that once she had made her choice war was going to be unavoidable.

* * *

><p>(Bellas POV)<p>

It looks like everyone is here. Well they probably should be since this is definitely cause a war especially between the wolves.

You see i am not going to choose Edward or Jacob. However i am going to be chooseing another wolf and no one would have seen it coming.

Well no one except myself and Sam Uley of course.

* * *

><p>(Edwards POV)<p>

What the hell is going on? I cant read her thougts. Well normally this wouldnt bother me except for two facts that annoy me.

One of those said facts is that Alice is no help in this matter. Shes got no vision or any idea. This worries me because that only happens when one of the mutts are involved. However that does not bother me as much as it should. I mean she hasnt done anything with Jacob and she is not even looking at him right now.

However thats what really bugged me. She wasnt looking at me or Jacob but at another wolf even though she is pathetically trying to hide it.

She seems to be looking at Sam Uley. Immediately i am disgusted with him but not because of the current situation but because of the past.

His past to be more accurate and yes i know all about it. I know what he did to Leah. Leaving her for her cousin was wrong to say the least.

I dont like the mutts but i do feel sorry for Leah and everything and then theres the daily reminder of that pain since Sam is Alpha.

I roll my eyes at the very thought. Him being Alpha. What a joke. Even though i dont like Jacob i do respect him and think hes more qualified not that i would ever tell him that or anything.

So now here i am getting into a fighting stance because i know that a fight is unavoidable. The only question is who will i fight.

* * *

><p>(Jacobs POV)<p>

It seems that the leech is thinking exactly what im thinking. Yes i know what hes thinking because i can also read minds but also like him i cant read one in particular.

That mind would happen to be the mind of one Bella Swan. I mean forget the fact that the mind reading trick doesnt work. I was her friend for so long so i should know something but the fact of the matter is that i know nothing.

However as i was reading the leeches mind i saw that two facts were bothering him about this situation. Normally this would make me happy but seeing Bella casually but constantly looking at Sam angers me. I feel sorry for the leech because i think i just figured it out.

Well it looks like Edward may become an ally this time around. I mean the guy was no idiot seeing as how he thought i was more qualified then Sam and everything.

Once i snap out of my thoughts i also take up a fighting stance seeing as violence is unavoidable at this point.

* * *

><p>(Sams POV)<p>

Well this is it. The last few moments of peace before all hell breaks loose. I know Bella may not have wanted this to happen but lets face it war is absolutely without a doubt unavoidable.

This is going to be hell and well be lucky if people get out of this with only minor injuries.

There will be injuries with the all the bad blood. However when Bella makes her choice all the bad blood will be directed towards me from both sides.

I mean this could cause leah and emily to work together. Thats bad because they couldnt stand each other before but after this there anger will be directed towards me just like Jacob and Edwards is.

Luckly i have a few people to stand beside me. I have Brady,Collin Paul,and Jared. I internally winced at the situation.

I was outnumbered and i needed everybodys help i could get.

I also decided to take up a fighting stance.

* * *

><p>"Will you fucking make your damn choice already bitch?" is what Seth screamed at Bella. Seth had shocked everyone with that.<p>

He was fed up with the waiting.

However Bella wasnt ready yet and not knowing how bad the situation was about to become she made some threats.

Surprisingly Emily told her that she would be dead if she tried. Leah said nothing but thought it was an understatement.

Finally Bella realized the severity of the situation and she started to speak. " The person that i want to be with is not Edward or Jacob it is Sam Uley."

Now she should have just left it at that but she didnt. She just had to prove her point. To do so Bella walked over to Sam and pretty much shoved her tounge down his throat.

That was the worst thing that she could have done.

That kiss really did it. It started the violence. Emily had grabbed Bella by the hair and threw her to the ground and started to beat the living hell out of her.

Bella had started to scream which prompted some interference from Sam. However before he could really do anything Edward had punched him with a sickening impact.

Then all hell broke loose. Leah was going to help Emily. Jacob was going on ahead to see the fight. However when he noticed Sams pack going to interfere he attacked Sams pack.

However in the confusion Sam managed to get a cheap shot in. Then Jacob decided to attack Sam and they were getting the upper hand.

* * *

><p>Emily had a huge advantage over Bella and when the finishing blow was about to hit something happened. A child that appeared to be about 5 or 6 with a lightning bolt scar appeared.<p>

The appearance of the kid only known as Harry Potter caused and will cause more problems than ever before.


End file.
